ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireball/Transcript
(Shows Warner Bros. logo) (Shows Loligo Ranch logo) (We see pitch black except for curtain folds. We see a man get out of bed to open the blindfolds, seeing the anti-war protests in Rome.) Callum: Shit. (He then proceeds to turn on the TV, showing a news broadcast of the protests.) News anchor (in Italian) (words like this muffled out after he exits the room): Over 3 million people came today to protest the United States' threat to invade Iraq. Protestors carry of world leaders such as George W. Bush and Tony Blair. (The camera moves to a paper delivery man delivering the free stacks of paper outside the apartment doors. We can see that he is also partaking in the protests. After Callum is finished dressing, he picks out a newspaper that says "WORLD'S LARGEST PROTEST: Millions of people, from Hiroshima survivors to Antarctic researchers, protest America's stance against Iraq" as he gets into an elevator and reads the paper. Once he exits the apartment, he realises his car is blocked by the protest, and proceeds to walk to the military base instead.) (Once there, we are greeted by Gunnery W. S. Reynold, who instructs his fellow soldiers about the dangerous mission to Iraq they are going on.) W. S. Reynolds: OK, so on March, you are being deployed to Iraq to fight off Saddam and his WMDs. We are absolutely certain that he's hiding a threat to America somewhere. Unnamed soldier: Sir, isn't this mission ethically wrong? The UN confirmed th- W. S. Reynolds: Bullshit! The last time I hear of shit like that, I will rip your voicebox out! (pause) As I was speaking, since the Gulf War in 1990, Saddam has had time to build nuclear bombs for his own evil powers. I hope you brave men can find those bombs and destroy them, okay? Private Callum S. Butters, you'll be the assistant to Jacob Mortimer, the machine gunner in the squadron. Jacob, take this beast. (hands Jacob an M249 machine gun) Jacob: Holy crap, this gun is huge! W. S. Reynolds: This gun holds 100 rounds and fires 650 rounds per minute, but it isn't a magic death machine. If you use it like an assault rifle, you'll end up leaving bullet holes anywhere but your target. It's optimal to suppress your target with it so that he'll hear alarm clocks in his head, giving you the perfect chance to kill him. Go to the target practice room, everyone. (It cuts to the training room, when everyone aims their guns at the targets. All hold pistols, then when they've finished, pick up their primary weapons. Callum does a few bursts with his M4, then Jacob uses his machine gun to obliberate the target. The camera focuses and closes up on the machine gun, then the sound dissolves into a helicopter whirring as we cut to a Chinook helicopter flying to the base in Iraq. It lands on the helipad and all the soldiers come out of it.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete